Final Fantasy: The Darkness of Love
by Casey the Chocobo Knight
Summary: This is my first fanfic ever. The best clan in Ivalice is forced to take on an evil that not only theatens to destory Ivalice but the world as well. Rated M for violence, langauge, and sexual content.


Hello mina-san, thank you very much for reading my very first fanfic. I'm kinda incorperating the landscape from tactics advanced, 12 and the names of lands from 10 but backround is mostly ffta. I hope you all enjoy this first chapeter of Final Fantasy: The Darkness of Love. Arigato mina-san, sayanora.

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy, however cool it would be if I did. I do however own the characters and the plot.

Final Fantasy: The Darkness of Love

Chapter 1 The First To Leaf Fall

Along the northern most borders of Ivalice lies the holy Mt. Bur-Omisace. Atop its holy peaks lie the Grand Temple of the Kiltias, but this is not where our story shall unfold. This story begans at the base of this most holy of rocks, here several ramparts are seen cascading down a cliffside stoping at a drop off still 1000 feet off the ground. Behind these impressive battlements lie an expanse of caves that are the base of operations and home to the newly formed Clan Tact. This rookie clan has recently made a name for themselves in the clan wars by surving everyone of their engagements with no casualties and destorying their opponents in no less than five stratgeic moves. The most surprising aspect of this clan tough was the age of its leader, 23 years old, thats how old Casey the Choco Knight was, the youngest clan leader in all Ivalite history.  
As we approach this this setting a moogle is seen standing on the edge of the furthest rampart looking out at the snowfeilds below him. Incredibly short for a moogle found in Ivalice he stood 2' off the ground, his fur was as white as the newly fallen snow around him. His eyes shone with an amthyst like glow. The pom-pom on his head and the tiny bat like wings on his back were the same color of firery red. He stood proudly on the cliff side keeping watch over the feilds of white beauty in a regal purple colored samurai's full armor and on the left side of his waist was a small katana no longer than 1 1/2' long but none the less sharp. His gaze was fixated on a lone tree in the middle of the snowy plains still green which was qiute unusual considering how cold it must be down there. Behind the moogle a shadowy firgure darted between the multi-level battlements towards its unsuspecting prey.

The figure then crept up on the moogle samurai. The poor soul didn't notice a thing. All of a sudden a shrill yell came from the dark figure.

"HEY LINI!"

Lini then jumped up in fright and nearly fell off the cliff side were it not for the vocal assailant taking a hold of the shoulder starps to Lini's chest plate.

"You know Lini you should be more careful standing up here, never know when you could fall." the man said with a girn obviously trying to contain his laughter. He set the moogle down but as soon as Lini's toes touched earth a storm of cursing and violence erupted from the small being.

"HI RE TSU KAN!" Lini roared. "Your lucky, if you weren't the clan master I would have taken your fuckin' head!"

"Now now, Lini, I was only havin some fun no rea..." Casey began to say

"Fun? FUN!?!" the tiny moogle screamed. Snow began to fall and as the individual flakes landed they popped into steam, his face was as red as his pom-pom. "You think nearly killing me is FUN!?!?" Lini yelled.

"Fine, fine, I won't do it again man jeez." Casey said trying to calm the flaming ball of fur in front of him. "Well at anyrate breakfast is ready and you know how Gilbert feels about those who skip their meals."

Lini's attention was perked and immediately calmed down. "Yeah okay but what about you, clan master or not he'll still fry your ass if you don't eat." he said as his mood took a one hundred eighty degree turn.

"I already ate, so I'm safe. Casey said as he patted Lini on the head.

Lini then started for the stairs and Casey turned to lean on the ledge Lini was standing on and stared out at the lone tree. Casey was 6' 1" tall. He's a caucasain with short brown hair and sapphire blue eyes. Odd for the weather he was in, he had on a light button up t-shirt and black slacks with sandals. Around his neck hung a 8" x 6" sivler crufix and on his left ring finger was a golden band. His eyes were fixated on the tree in the middle of the snow field.

"That tree hasn't died since she has." Casey said. He then took in a big breath and let out a deep sigh.

Lini approached a door at the top of the stairs he climbed. As he drew nearer it opened and in the doorway stood a veira assassin. She stood to a height of 5' 8" that included her 10" ears atop her head which were white with spots of brown near the tips. She had fair tan skin with emerald green eyes, her hair was a stunning silver that was tied off with a ribbon at the back of her neck. She wore a black kimono like top that stopped mid thigh and had sleeves that ran to her finger tips and around her neck was a black hood that she normally wore but was down now. The outfit was completed with baggy pants that stoped just below her knees by tight wraps that ran to her ankles, and covering her feet were a pair of black tabi. On her left ring finger was a gold band. Lini approached the viera and waved at her.

"Morning Melissa," he said " if your looking for your husband he's on the bottom ledge."

"Thank you, Lini" she repilied in an angelic voice. And began to walk towrds the stairs but then turned around to Lini. "You'd better hurry to the dining hall Gilbert's pretty steamed that you missed out on breakfast again." she called out teasingly.

Lini then broke out into a full out sprint. "Not again!" he yelled as a gust of wind shut the door behin him.

Melissa crossed her arms across her big full breats pushing them towards her in an attempt to generate more warmth. Then from nowhere to sleeveless arms wrapped around her waist, she turned her head to see it was her beloved. Instaneously a familer warmth coursed through her veins, which made her snuggle back in to Casey's chest. Casey rested his head on hers and planted a kiss between her ears then he nuzzled them. Melissa giggled.

"Good morning baby." she said.

"And a good morning it is." Casey repiled

"What are you doing out babe?" Melissa asked affectionately as she nestled further towards Casey's warm chest.

"Oh ,nothin' really." he repiled "Just lookin' out at the old tree."

"You mean the one you told me about having to do with your first love?" she questioned already knowing the answer.

"Yeah." Casey sad with a distinct sadness in his voice. "It sprouted after she died and hasn't wilted since, not even in the dead of winter." Casey sighed "It's been 6 years."

"So what happens if it does wilt?" she question with a cute expression like that of a curious little girl.

Casey laughed at that "Why that woud mean she came back to life." they both giggled, then Melissa let out a huge sneeze. "Whoa looks like someone's catching a cold." Casey snicked "We better get you inside."

"Yeah" Melissa said in a sickley tone.

The couple turned around. Casey opened the door and ushered his wife inside, then he followed and shut the door behind him. When the lock clicked in place a single brown leaf fell from the tree.

Meanwhile deeper in the caves the rest of the clan sat at a long rectangular table in the middle of a large cavern. The room was lit by three 24 candle chandeliers hanging from the ceiling, a faint orange glow was cast upon the walls by te candles. To the west and east walls were tunnels that led to each individual clan members' room. At the southern end of the cavern were two large wooden doors, two couches in front of a fireplace to the right of the door, to the left sat a lounge chair next to a bookcase full of many books on various subjects. To the northern end of chamber lay what look to be a clay oven set a full blaze with many a pot and pan, each cooking some sort of food, a top it. In front of that oven was a counter at which was a blue mage, wearing a cooking apron, who was franticly cutting up all different manner of foods, preparing them for the pots and pans while simultainously tending to the cookware atop the oven to prevent burnig the precious meals that were incubating inside them. The blue mage's work was faster than the eye could see and winthin what seemed 10 minutes the were completed and served to six hungry persons around the table. The blue mage then stood up, leaning agaisnt the northern head chair of the table. He took his forearm across his forehead to wipe off the sweat he worked up while cooking. The mage then began count off those seated at the table.

"1,2,3,4,5,6..."he counted.

His face then turned from exhaustion to that of pure and unadulterated anger. Lini then burst through the giant wood door, flinging them open with relative ease. He then got down on his knees apologizing to the mage for being late for the meal.

"Gilbert, please forgive me," Lini pleaded. "I forgot what time it was and I...I...I..."

Gilbert then took off the apron he was wearing and set it at his chair at the table, and picked up a sleeveless blue trench coat, the ends were trimmed with white fabric that underlayed the over all blue. across the front of the jacket golden thread spun and twriled down the fron down to tip of the jacket that stopped just above his ankles. Gilbert fastened the six gold buttons of his jacket that started at his swell of his neck and stopped at his waist. On the back of the trench was a cross embryroierd with golden thread. He dusted off his blue cargo pants which stopped at his knees and shin gaurds covered the rest of his legs, they rose about 2" above his knee to a point, the guards themselves were shapped like a blade but with no edge then at the end of it curved to the sides as it reached his ankles. He had tight brown leather boots. Gilbert walked over to Lini, who trembled as the mage came nearer. When he reached Lini the blue mage rose 3' 11" taller the moogle. Lini looked up at the furious cook and gazed in to his cold brown eyes, Gilbert then lifted his hands, fitted upon them were blue fingerless gloves with white trims and on the back of the hands were two yellow five-pointed stars, Lini flinched expecting to be hit, but the angry cook just ran his fingers through his golden locks.

"Phew" Lini sighed.

Gilbert then pointed a finger towards Lini's chair at the table, Lini quickly walked to the table with his head down and sat down. Gilbert though stayed where he was and stared intently down the hallway beyond the great wooden doors. His foot began to tap impaitently.

Back up top, behind the door to the ramparts, Casey and Melissa didn't move more than several feet down the entrance hall before engaging in a fun activity.

As soon as Casey locked the rampart door, he turned to his darling who had walked a bit further ahead of him. He then sped up his pace and soon was in step with his wife. Melissa extended her hand to Casey's and interlaced her fingers with his, as she rest her head on his shoulder and let out a deep sigh relief. finally out of that cold she thought.

Casey leaned his head down to her ears and whisper into them sensually "Hey,no ones up here."

He then turned her so that they were face to face. Casey then gently pushed her towards the wall until she pressed up against it. His hand ran across her cheek then twirled her silver locks with his fingers. Melissa's breathing turned heavy and her heart rate spiked. Her body was becoming very hot with each advance her husband made.

"It's been a long time since we had some real alone time." Melissa cooed "A...very...long...time" her sentence was interupted by gasps of breath as irresistible waves of pleasure pulsated through her body with each soft kiss planted on her neck by her man. Casey then broke off the kissing to bring his lips against hers to start a more passionate kiss. Melissa began to spread her lips and started to push her tounge forward into her lover's mouth and he returned the favor by doing the same. As each erotic second passed they made sure not to waste any of it, they throughly explored each others mouths, Casey's right hand creeped up and began to caress her large voluptous breast. While his left hand slipt into her pants, in which he took his index and middle fingers and pushed them into her vagina and began to finger her softly. Melissa ,bombared by Casey's sexual exploration of her body, moaned and groaned into Casey's mouth while still trying to maitan their kiss, until it proved too much for her and she was forced to break off their kiss. She let out a deep sexual moan as her lover pushed a third finger into her honeypot. Casey beagan to rough up a bit, he fingered her harder and faster, tightened his grip on her breast, and began to bite the base of her left ear.

"Ahhhhhhh...mmmmmmmmmm..." she moaned "Casey..mmmm...put...it...in...me." Melissa groaned.

His hand left her breast and slide across her side down to the overlay of her top. He then lifted the bottom of her shirt and stuck his thumb between her thigh and her pants he started to remove her pants and then...

"CASEY, BIG BROTHER!" a little girls voice echoed throughout the tunnel.

"God, just when it was gettin' good." the two lovers sighed.

Both quickly composed themselves; striaghting their clothes, Casey licked Melissa's juices off his fingers and Melissa wiped the drool from both their mouths.

A small veira girl came skipping down the tunnel, dressed in a white tee with pictures of chocobos on it and a pink pleated skirt, bounding towards the two. Her short green hair shined brightly in the light and her smooth dark skin blinded the couple even further as she came closer.

"Elise, what did you do, cast your self in a reflective mold!" Casey asked while sheilding his eyes from the light.

"No, silly Im wearin big sis's shiny make-up." Elise repied. Gigling she took one last leap and landed right in front of the couple.

Casey bent over and messed up Elise's hair and floped her gray ears. "How's my favorite little summoner today?" he questioned.

"GREAT." she replied with a cheek to cheek grin. "Hey, hey, guess what tommorow is big brother."

"I don't know." he repiled, "Hmmmm...Ah-ha I know its thrusday."

Elise pouted, she then pushed him, which kcoked him off his feet and made him landed on his butt.

"Noooo, tommorow's my birthday!"

"Tell me your joking babe." Melissa said.

"I am I am, you think id forget my lil sis's big day, did you?" Casey said.

I almost thought you did. Melissa thought as she wathced her lovely husband play with the little girl. She grined as he told her that she'd be ten the next day. Melissa than took her hand and rubbed her stomach with eyes closed, I wish we could have a baby when she opened her eyes, she found Elise and Casey up in her face then both of them made a funny face all they're own and nearly had Melissa bust a gut from laughter as she fell done giggling. The mood took an imediate 180 as Casey shot straight up and bolted towards the rampart door.

"Honey, what's wrong?" then she felt it too, a wave of immense evil shot through the holy moutain. Elise was knocked off her feet and just stared wide eyed in shock at the door, terrified to the point that she couldn't move. All of a sudden she began frothing at the mouth and went into a violent seizure.

"CASEY!" Melissa yelled.

"Wha?" Casey repiled as he turn to see why his wife screamed. To his horror he saw Elise convusling horibbly, she was flailing like a fish out of water.

"Melissa, go and fetch Kief he should be able to help here and tell the clan were going to red alert." Casey said calmly as he rushed to Elise's side. "MELISSA GO NOW!" he yelled. And at that Melissa bolted down the corridor.

This is serious, she thought as she raced down the corridor. A red alert, and hes never yelled at me before, something bads happening, real bad, really really bad.

Meanwhile back in the main chamber, Gilbert had given up on waiting for Elise to return.

She probably forgot why I even sent her to get them he thought to himself as he and a teenage veira cleaned the table. The veira was as tall as Gilbert, well taller if you count her ears. Her skin was dark and she had long green hair, twisted into a bun behind her ears, her eyes were a beautiful icy blue. Her near perfect body was wrapped in a full body fishnet, around her waist was a light green mini-skirt and across her small breasts was a dark green tube top. She wore a similar coat to Gilbert's but it stopped at her mid thighs, also it was green in color with yellow trimmings and no decerations on the outfit. On her left arm was a long green glove that streched to her mid bicep. The tell tale hat of a red mage rested on her shoulders, held to her neck by a leather lanyard. On her feet were a pair of 4" black heels.

"You know, Eldena, you don't have to help me right?" Gilbert said to the veira.

Her gray ears perked up, she turned to face him, in her arms she was holding a stack of dirty dishes."I know but I like helping you out Gilbert." Eldena said with a smile.

Then suddenly the wave of evil enegry burst into the room shattering all the glass in the room, including the plates in Eldena's arms which tore through her them. The glass tore, shredded, peirced, and mutilated her arms. One shard was large enough to split open her stomach spilling her intestines to the floor. She screamed in agony at the sight of her own inards spread out like that on the ground.

"Gil...ber..t...he...lp...me." the dying girl said with an out stretched arm towards Gilbert. She then collapsed to the ground into the now formed pool of her own blood, which splashed up as she hit the ground.

Gilbert then kenlt down to Eldena's ears and whispered _"Dont worry you'll be fine, now let go." _

What she heard sounded so cruel, the one she respected the most, her own boyfriend for the past five years was just going ask her to fade away to the darkness.

_"Dont worry, I wont let you die, but I need you to stop fighting, let go." _

But how can I? she thought how can I just let go of my life her thoughts began to leave her and the darkness crept around her vision no NO I dont want to go please...gimme more time...God...ple... her thoughts ended abruptly as a single tear dripped down her face.

Thank you again for reading mina-san. Please leave a review, don't be hesitant to leave a harsh review if you feel need be.


End file.
